The One
by HellKitten88
Summary: WARNING: Mature Content. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale nor any of the characters in this story.Read and Review


The One

Kagome tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk with her eyes trained on the clock in the front of the room. She had five minutes left until she could actually start enjoying Friday. She diverted her attention to Sango, who was sitting to her left, to see what was passing her time; she had her notebook closed and was drawing on the front. Another doodle of her small kitten, Kirara, came to life on the gray cover. On the other side of the room, her boyfriend, Koga, seemed to be lost in conversation with the redhead in front of him, but Kagome knew better. Koga was most certainly whispering the same smooth lines in those pretty little pointed ears, Kagome got on her first meeting with the boisterous wolf demon. She flicked her sharp pencil in his direction, but instead of hitting him in the side of the head, it fell short and landed, sharp point first, in Inuyasha's lap. He let out a yelp as it bit his inner thigh; awfully close to his precious bits.

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth as it dropped open in shock. She sat back in her seat and began to slouch to avoid being seen. Sango snapped her head up, "What did you just do?" She began to frantically look for any action on the other side of the room.

"Sango, act normal!" Kagome waved at her friend to distracted her from looking obvious. It was too late; Inuyasha had gotten out of his seat and began to head to the back of the classroom. Kagome slipped into a thin fake smile as he headed towards her corner. "Shit." She whispered through her teeth.

"Yup, you're fucked." Sango had a stupid grin on; ready for the fireworks. He was known for his explosive temper and his enormous... apatite for women. Kagome didn't really get along with him, considering she was Koga's girlfriend, but she also didn't agree with his playboy mannerisms. At least that's what she allowed people to believe. Only Sango and Rin knew how she really felt; even though disgusted by him most of the time, Kagome couldn't help but have a small bit of an addiction to the bad boy.

He slammed the pencil on her desk and got down on one knee bringing him eye level with her; boxing her into the corner. "That hurt." His voice was warm and mischievous.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was aiming for Koga." Kagome lowered her head with an innocent pout on her soft lips. "Forgive me?" A questioning grin brightened her young features; she was quick to slip in and out of all her bullshit masks. He rolled his eyes at her fake emotional poses and checked over his shoulder to see Koga smoldering in his seat; unable to do anything about him being so close to Kagome because of the oblivious girl chatting away in his ear.

"Why are you with that shit bag?" Inuyasha brought his attention back to Kagome. He watched her eyes glance up to see Ayame placing soft kisses on Koga's cheek. Inuyasha felt a prickling sensation in his chest as tears crept to the edges of her rich chocolately brown eyes.

"Why do you care? You're no better." Kagome let her gaze fall to her lap; the one signal that told Inuyasha she wasn't serious. They had never gotten along, but he could always tell when she was enjoying their bickering, when she simply tolerated him, when she was getting annoyed, and when she was totally pissed. Right now, Kagome was simply tolerating him. She, also, had a good point; Inuyasha and Koga were always in a competition. The best man got to sleep with the girl first. Kagome had yet to give herself to Koga; after two months and everyday, he gave her at least three more reasons to be thankful for making the right decision. Like his actions with Ayame today. Inuyasha had no idea; he had been told by Koga and everyone else that Kagome was out of the game, which usually turned him off a girl. Kagome was a different story though. There was something about her that kept Inuyasha interested; he never could put his finger on it.

"You know?" He gently straightened out the hem of her skirt sitting high in her lap; his warm fingers brushing against her satin skin. "If you ever get tired of him..." He jerked his head back causing Kagome to steal another glance of Koga accepting a kiss from his bashful, freckle faced groupie. "...you could always give me a call." The bell rang and before Inuyasha could get a reaction, Kagome stood up and gave Inuyasha an "up close and personal" with her lap.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." She slipped out from in front of him and hurried out of the class room, with Sango at her heels. Inuyasha's lips curled into a vicious smile; his canines slightly longer than usual.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Miroku came up to Inuyasha's side as he straightened himself out.

"Koga is a liar." He could feel his skin tingle with excitement. "She doesn't have his scent..."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku backed his way down the isle with Inuyasha in pursuit. His eyes widened in surprise when he put everything together. "Wait... NO!"

"Kagome Higurashi is a virgin." These words slid off Inuyasha's tongue like warm sweet honey, her taste almost tangible on his watering tongue.

* * *

They headed on down the hall, deeply engrossed in their plot to get Kagome away from Koga, when her scent tugged at his senses once again. His eyes darted between all the passing faces till his golden gaze settled on her silhouette a little farther up the row of lockers lining the left wall. Her skirt teased his eyes as she reached to place something on the top shelf of her locker. She was caught up in a conversation with her friends; she didn't notice Inuyasha's approach. She certainly did feel him, though. She let out a small yelp as his hand slipped up her skirt and gave her ass a squeeze. Her cheeks immediately turned a bright scarlet. He kept his gaze forward but felt a deep satisfaction when he heard the girls bust into fits of giggles after they thought he was out of ears shot. 

"Wow Kagome, what did you do to get Inuyasha's attention?" Sango questioned her friend with raised eyebrows.

"Stabbed him with a pencil." She replied through a ridiculous grin.

"Hey, can you hook me up with his brother when you become one of Inuyasha's girlfriends?" Rin's violet eyes were lost on a senior at the other end of the hall. He towered over the rest with a stoic expression on his mature features. Her friends snickered at her; Rin was a freshmen. There was no way her unrequited love would ever be returned by Sesshomaru. Rin let a soft, hopeless sigh escape as he headed in their direction, but, all of a sudden, she registered he was looking at her. She shot off the lockers and turned to Kagome only to knock her nose into the metal door; causing a loud ruckus drawing most of the attention from kids around them. Sango cradled the mortified girl in her arms while Kagome chocked back her laughter. "Oh... my... god. I can't believe..." Rin pulled away from Sango after Sesshomaru had passed. She had tears in her eyes. "I am such an idiot."

"No!" Kagome and Sango chuckled while sandwiching Rin between them, wrapping their arms around her for support. They joined the flow of students on the way out of school chattering about their plan for the night.

* * *

"So are we ready for Inuyasha's party?" Kagome questioned her friends on the drive home. 

"Yup, all the clothes are at your house and all we need is to freshen up." Sango was already busy reapplying her make-up. It didn't take much, though, for her to turn out painfully beautiful. She needed only a little red eye liner and black mascara to add sexiness to her already mature, seventeen year old body.

"Awesome! Let's get something to eat, and then get ready." Rin pointed at their favorite restaurant excitedly.

They sat down with their burgers and fries. "So, I think Inuyasha knows…" Kagome munched on her fries with a contemplative look.

"Knows what?" Sango and Rin queered together.

Kagome shrugged and thought about it a little longer before answering. "I think he knows I'm a virgin. I mean he hasn't been this aggressive until today after that whole pencil thing."

"What pencil thing?" Rin looked from Sango to Kagome. She obviously wasn't in the same class as both her junior friends.

"Well today Koga was up to his old tricks; with Ayame no less. I tried landing a pencil in his face but it hit Inuyasha instead. Needless to say he came over and we had a little chat, but in the end I stood up and gave him a face full of my lap." She looked from one girl to the other. "Well, you know… Him being a demon and all; you think he could smell it?" Kagome wasn't sure about her theory.

"Well, yeah." Sango was a bit surprised at this epiphany. "Wow, I didn't think about that, but he certainly would be able to tell at that distance." The three girls thought about it for a second before finding it all too funny.

* * *

Kagome looked herself over in her body length mirror. She swept her hands over her breasts and down her stomach to straighten out her tight, dark gray tank top. She grabbed and tugged down on her black, red, and purple plaid mini skirt. She ran her hands up each arm to give her arm warmers a better grip on her soft skin. She played with her leg warmers; straightening them, then ruffling them again before slipping into her shoes. She turned in the mirror to check out her backside. Her tank had four thin strings knotted into small bows, which were the only things holding her in. She made sure her tattoo could be seen; a multicolored heart with wings sprouting from behind sat in between her shoulder blades. Acid green, hot pink, dark red, electric and midnight blue, and every color in between, cloaked her pale skin. She tugged on her skirt again to make sure her bottom was covered. She turned around and began to go back over and make sure everything was looking and feeling perfect. She came in close to the mirror poking, stretching, and mashing her features to make sure she was cute in any expression. She took a few steps back, twirled, and proclaimed, "I'm ready." 

Sango and Rin were sitting on the bed in their own sexy outfits and bored, beautiful faces. "Finally!" They both shot out of their seats and grabbed only a few things. Traveling light was essential for having fun at a party.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock when they arrived in front of a booming mansion. Kids were everywhere, and Kagome and the others were a bit weary of all the excitement in the beginning. It was a struggle to get into the house and find where they could get drinks but once accomplished the night got a lot better. They left the kitchen after acquiring a nice buzz and headed into a room where hip hop was shaking the window panes. B-boys were showing what they had in a small battle at the center of bodies. After finding a nice spot for the three of them, on the side lines, Kagome began moved her hips awkwardly to the music while Sango took more of a bashful krumping style; Rin just shot her hand into the air like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. They looked at each other and decided this was not their genera. 

They headed into the next room which suited them more. A man's roaring voice swept over them as the song began to pick up. The whole gang was familiar with Rob Zombie's work and each of them had their own way of rocking out. They hung out at the miniature bar while looking for Koga and the rest of the gang. Sango saw Miroku on the other side of the room; in the midst of a dozen drunk, beautiful girls. Flames seemed to explode off of her as Kagome and Rin watched her storm off in the direction of the promiscuous boy. They sat back for the entertainment at a safe distance, sipping on their drinks while Sango scattered his groupies with flailing arms and profanities. Before she could start in on her boyfriend, though, Miroku, too drunk to see how angry she was, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He slipped his hand down and grabbed a fist full of her ass. She smiled against him and Kagome watched them disappeared down a hall off to their right. "Lame!" Rin drained her cup and slammed it down on the small bar they were resting against. "I wanted a show."

"Yeah, at least Miroku actually wants her." Kagome slouched against the bar; wondering what Koga was up to.

"Inuyasha certainly seems to want you!" Rin cracked a goofy grin as she felt a wave of heat from the alcohol wash over her, but she startled Kagome by sobering up instantly and sitting quietly on her bar stool, completely ridgid. Kagome checked over her shoulder to find Inuyasha's older brother stepping behind the bar to mix a few drinks. They sat quietly as he watched them both.

"High..." Kagome nodded her head at him but he gave her no reply. She found him extremely odd; why her friend liked him was a mystery to her. Rin came out of her shell after he left and looked back down on the bar. She grabbed Kagome's arm and motioned towards their drinks. Kagome's was still empty but Rin had been left a drink in a martini glass. She picked it up with her delicate fingers and sniffed it.

"Smells like fruit punch." She went to take a sip but Kagome stopped her.

"What if he put something in it?" She watched Rin give her skeptical arched brow and take a small taste of the drink. Her eyes widened in surprise and she offered it to Kagome, who refused. "No way!" Rin downed it in a few gulps.

"That was fucking amazing, like..." She licked her lips while looking at what little was left in the bottom. "Like... Man I can't explain it. I want more!" She took a step off her stool and grabbed for Kagome to steady herself. "Whoa!"

"I TOLD you he put something in it!" Rin swatted Kagome away and spun in a circle to show she had lost her balance for only a second.

"I'm fine. I'm just a light weight. Now, I'm going to the bathroom." Rin left Kagome at the bar.

She sat back and looked at her empty glass. There were just too many people to pass through to get back to the kitchen and she didn't want to bother making herself a drink. She gave a defeated sigh and placed her glass back on the bar. A warm hand wrapped around hers as someone slipped a full shot glass into her long, delicate fingers. She looked back to find Inuyasha smiling with his shot half way to his lips. It was rare for Kagome and Inuyasha to just let go of their problems and indulged in small things together. He had also placed a beer next to her. He wanted to play. "You think you can beat me?"

Kagome nodded while biting her lip, another signal; she was bluffing. He made a mental note to let her win. "One... two..." Her voice was like honey in his fluffy puppy ears. "Three!" She sucked down her shot and surprised Inuyasha with how fast she drank her beer. It was effortless for her, but then again she was a girl.

"Man, if I knew you were that fast I wouldn't have cheated." He watched her mouth drop open in disbelief.

"You let me win?" He couldn't help but find her cute while upset. "Doesn't matter, I would've beat you anyway." Her matter of fact tone challenged him. He stepped out from behind the bar and came to sit next to her. He finally got to take in her outfit and her long legs; he had to adjust himself.

"You think so?" He watched her nod her head and bite her lip.

"It is _my _job to do the swallowing, right?" He fought the urge to grab her and kiss her as she daringly looked him in the eyes and tried to hide her innocence. He found it hot; she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Better be careful Kagome, you don't want a guy to get the wrong impression." She blushed and stood down. Something behind Inuyasha caught her attention; she squinted to get a glimpse. Koga was indulging in a full make out session with Ayame, in the next room. Her face burned as anger threatened to take control. She had gone in and used physical force before with Koga, but as quickly as her anger came, it was gone and she couldn't help but feel defeat.

Inuyasha tried to find what had caused Kagome to change and found the same thing she had. "Let's make him jealous." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the drunken mob. She could feel the alcohol set in as she became more comfortable with his touch. She grabbed his forearm with her other hand to stabilize herself while he led them through the crowd. When he found them a place, he pulled her into him and to his surprise, she gave him little reluctance. Her beautiful smile made him hard; she spun in his arms and leaned her back against him; his strong chest felt good and his hands slipping around her waist made her hot between her thighs. She slid down his body and slowly back up, making sure her ass was squarely on his lap, while a woman's voice began to moan as the next Zombie song mixed into the end of the last one. She slipped her hands around his neck and began to swing her hips to the wild guitar that sent everyone into a frenzy around them.

They danced together for a while before it became too hot. Kagome was the one that lead them out to a hallway. She let herself fall back against the wall while trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha leaned next to her and watched her skin shine with sweat and her breasts heave.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had slipped his hand around her waist and turned her to face him. He leaned into her and felt her begin to shake. He knew if he was going to get her to go all the way, he wasn't going to be able to take her like the rest of the girls. He stopped and asked, "Kagome, you ok?" She nodded and he saw her reach for him a little. He brought his lips over hers and gently pressed against her. She instinctively opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his lips coaxing him to do the same. He was surprised by her exploring him first. He drew back to catch his breath only to find the overwhelming sent of her arousal wafting into his nose.

He took her up to his room; pulling her along hallways covered in intricate tapestries and paintings. On the third floor, the last door in the right wing, on the left, was his room. She was greeted by a king size bed, standing almost three feet high. She went over to sit on it before she fell. He asked if she was okay again and she gave him another nod. "You want anything to drink? Water?" She put up two fingers to signal for water. After he locked his bedroom door, he went to his fridge, under his Plasma HDTV and grabbed himself a beer and her a bottle of water. When he came to stand next to her, somehow her brain, even though three sheets to the wind, made the connection as to why his bed was so tall. She had to hop up to even place her bottom on it. His lap was level with the edge of the bed; a perfect place to bend over and get it good from behind. A vicious smile graced her cheeks. "What?" He watched her shake her head and slap a hand over her mouuth. She looked up at him and fell into a fit of giggles. "What?" He asked through a grin. She was just too cute.

"Your..." She struggled to answer through her laughter. "Your bed is perfect for doggy style!" She turned on her side and smothered her face in his covers.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I can't believe you noticed that. I guess we know what's on your mind!"

Kagome pushed herself up. "No! I just know you."

"You don't know anything about me." He watched her kick off her shoes and place her feet on the edge of his bed; her knees in the air and her skirt hiding nothing.

"I know you want me." She leaned on her hands while he moved to stand in front of her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He slipped a hand around her knee and gave it a squeeze. She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm serious Kagome, after this I won't take no." She took a deep breath and thought about it for a second.

She got to her knees, crawled to the edge of the bed, and tugged on his red t-shirt to pull him closer so that she could slip her arms around his neck. "I know that you love to mess around, I know you're dating Kikyo, I know that I'm dating Koga, and I know that I want you to fuck me." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows with this slurred answer. "Let's just say, alcohol gives me the guts to say things I normally wouldn't." She lifted a hand to one of his soft ears and squeezed his pressure points, sending goose bumps down his muscular body. "Come on, I know, you know, Koga hasn't had me yet." Their eyes met and she molded her soft, sweet lips to his. She pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth and pushing as far as she could inside him. A deep rumbled emitted from his chest bringing a smile to her flushed features. He struggled to maintain control. He let his hands fall to his side while she trailed wet kisses down his neck and collar bone. She pulled away with a frown. "What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and collected himself before answering.

"I don't think you can handle me." He knew that he would break her if he was able to have his way with her, but what she said next threw him over board.

"Inuyasha, please… fuck me." She brought his hands to her ass and had him squeeze her tight. "I'll say 'ow' only if you hurt me.'

He shook his head. "You really don't know what you're getting into." She stopped him from denying her by grabbing his face and placing a fiery kiss on him; she sucked his bottom lip in and gave a little tug, with a harsh nibble at the end. She stuffed her tongue in his mouth and teased him. He began to respond by slipping his arms around her; one grabbing her by the back of the neck and holding her while he forced himself into her, the other slipping between her legs from behind and putting pressure on her wet panties. He could fell her hands ball up his shirt with experiencing such a new sensation. Another spike in her arousal awoke his true demon within. His body radiated heat while his blood burned.

She pulled away to catch her breath and was delighted to see Inuyasha thoroughly lost in her. After a few gasps, he leaned in for more but she pulled away. A flash of confusion screwed up his features, but when he recognized the playful sparkle in her eye, he gave in and began to take what he wanted. He could smell a surge of excitement as he easily over powered her and stole another deep kiss. Her back arched and he got a better grip of her warm opening. He let her go and tore off his shirt. She did the same, only a little slower so that he could get a show of her stripping for him. She reached behind and unhooked her bra; Inuyasha took it from there. He slipped a clawed hand under the black lace and played with her hardening breast. She moaned his name, pulling another growl from him. He crawled onto the bed pushing her back on her butt. He unbuttoned his pants while she adjusted herself to accept him between her soft thighs. Before he settled down, though, he began to kiss the inside of her knee. Her legs started to close as he neared her wet panties. He grabbed the back of her thighs, biting her skin with his claws, to open them. He felt a tremor run through her body as his hot breath washed over her core. She let herself go and fell to the bed, arching her back. "Inu... yasha..."

A deep satisfaction filled him as she whispered his name. He licked at her wet underwear to grab a taste before placing himself on top of her. She was flushed and sweaty when he drew her into another intrusive kiss. She pushed him off her and forced him on his back. She stuffed her hand down his pants and grabbed at his hard member through his boxers. Her small hand was incredibly dexterous while fondling him. His whole body strained as she rhythmically rubbed up and down on him. He grabbed her and showed her how he liked it while pulling her into another kiss, enticing another moan from her. He slipped off the bed and pulled her to the edge by her knees. He pressed his throbbing member against her covered opening and watched Kagome try and hide her face from him. He grabbed her hands and held them down at her sides while he began to grind against her. She pulled against his restraint and turned away from him embarrassed.

"Feel good?" She nodded her head with a bashful grin. He leaned down and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth; nibbling lightly with his fangs. "I got something better." He trailed light kisses down her neck and chest, where he played with one breast in his mouth and another with his hand. He licked at Kagome's pierced belly button and let another hot breath between her legs send her to space.

He slipped his hands into her panties and slowly unveiled her soft, supple opening. She closed her legs, and turned away from him with embarrassment, "Inuyasha, you don't have to..." She tried to slip away from him, but he caught her by the hips and kept her still.

"I want to see what you taste like." She gasped and placed her hands over her face as he began to pry open her knees. When he found it too difficult, he just left her legs alone and put both her knees over his left shoulder and began to explore her closed. She let out a small yelp as his tongue danced across her naked lips. He teased her with soft kisses but she lost her mind as he began to push into her. He licked his lips after the first taste and as she shook on his bed, he felt himself lose a slight grip on reality. She was overwhelming his senses; her taste and scent were the two most intoxicating things he had ever come in contact with. He dived back in with little concern for what he was doing to her. He couldn't get enough of her. Her legs began to loosen up to give him better access. He took advantage and opened her legs as wide as they would go. He laid his tongue flat against her and lapped up her juices. He pushed his tongue deep inside her to coax a little more out. He sucked in her swollen lips and played gently with them in his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" She clawed at his comforter as he explored her inside and out. She felt a finger slip inside her causing her to explode. He lapped up her climax as she squeezed tight around his middle finger.

He climbed onto his bed and settled next to her. She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down to her. She desperately kissed him, telling him that she wasn't done. He slipped awkwardly out of his boxers while Kagome kept a tight hold of him. He placed himself on top of her with her help. He supported himself with one hand while using his other to guide himself inside her. She pulled him down on her when his head was at her opening. She tried to take him all the way in, but he was refusing. She saw a playful smirk cross his features. "Inuyasha..." She attempted to press herself onto him, but he only pulled away. "Don't tease!"

"Tell me what you want." He pulled himself all the way out and then slipped right back in. He pushed in farther and felt her squeeze tight around him. Fear mixed into her arousal.

"You know what I want." She could only whisper as she began to choke up beneath him.

"No, I don't." He was getting great pleasure from making her say naughty things.

"I want you..." He kissed her as an award

"You want me?" He licked her lips. "You want me to do what?"

She blushed and tried to look away from him but he caught her chin and forced her to say it to his face. "I want you... inside me."

"Is that it?" He watched her reach for words but found none. He gave her another hint. "Tell me how I feel inside you."

"Inuyasha…" She pressed against his chest, but didn't fight him from slipping his thick head in and out.

"Tell me." He thrust into her as deep as he could go, and found her only arching her back in pleasure. "What do I feel like."

"B… big." She was losing her ability to speak.

"And?" He dragged his fang over her pulse.

"Warm…" She clawed at his back as he slowly pulled out; constricting around him as he left. "Inuyasha, please…" He slipped an arm under her back and leaned down to kiss her. He delved deep into her mouth while giving her what she wanted. Her back arched and her legs tightened around him as he fit all of himself in her. He was surprise that she could take all of him AND she was enjoying it. She was tight; almost too tight. She was wet too; spilling out and all over him. Kagome moaned in their kiss and clawed at his back as he pulled out and pushed right back in. They moved together; Kagome helped him hit her spots while he listened to what she wanted. "Harder…Faster…Slower…Right there!" He was on the verge of popping when she slowed him down and suggested a different position. "Doggy style?" He responded with an evil smile and pulled himself out of her. He pulled her to the edge of the bed once again, flipped her over, and she settled on her tiptoes with her legs spread. He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread her, so he could find his way into her hot core easier. She looked back over her shoulder to find him looking down at her with blood shot eyes. She knew about his transformations from gossip started by Kikyo. "Inuyasha, you gonna stay with me?"

"Yeah" He found her opening and pushed himself deep inside her.

"Ow!" She grabbed at the comforters and tired to jerk away but Inuyasha had a tight hold of her. "Inuyasha, please, not that deep." He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up against him. She grabbed at his hips behind her and used him to guide her along. He didn't seem to listen to her, but he knew what he was doing. Whenever she bent over to a certain degree he would hit deeper, so he made sure she was always standing. He pulled her against him and grazed at her skin with his fangs. At first she was only softly moaning his name but after a few minutes of consistent pounding, her moans began to pick up volume. She reached down to stimulate herself, enabling her to take more of him. She strained against his grip on her hair and bent over on the bed. "Inuyasha, harder!" He let go of any restraint he still had and yanked on her hair as he pounded himself deep inside her. The bass of the music was drowned out by her climaxing scream. Her toes curled and her whole body went completely rigid. A second after she started, his seed began to spill out of her from the pressure.

"Fuck, Kagome!" He groaned against her back as his shaky arms supported him over her small frame. He could feel her constrict around him while she went through the aftershocks of climaxing; same with him throbbing inside her. They rested there for a moment before he pulled out; both of them suffering from over sensitivity.

They both crawled into the middle of his bed and collapsed together, entangling themselves in each other's arms. "Wow." Kagome took in his sent which seemed more appealing now than ever.

"Did I do good?" He pulled back to get a good look at her face; she nodded and trembled excitedly in his arms.

"Now, if I could only have you for myself." She chuckled at her own joke, but little did she know that Inuyasha _was_ all hers. He messed around on his past girlfriends because they messed around on him. He knew anytime they cheated by the sent left behind from the other man. After two months of putting up with Koga's games and never once straying from him, even after numerous attempts by Inuyasha, himself, to lure her away, Kagome definitely proved she was worth the commitment.

"I could give being your boyfriend a shot." He gave her a peck on her nose.

"Exclusively?" She looked up at him in surprise. He nodded and placed a kiss on her that would burn into her memory for all of time.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Kagome squinted in the hot summer day. She caught a glimpse of red before being taken down in the soft green grass of a huge park, where Inuyasha and Kagome met on a regular basis. She let out a yelp before being captured by his soft, demanding lips. He drew away from her and they rested there, lost in one another. "Happy Anniversary." Inuyasha pulled a small box out his pocket and waited for Kagome to take it.

"Inuyasha!" She sat up eagerly and inspected the velvet lined gift. She opened the case and revealed a White Gold Claddagh ring. "Wow!" She took the tiny ring out of its pillow and gave it to him to place on one of her fingers. "Go on, trial and error." She shook her hand at him while he tried to decide which one it belonged to. "What does it mean Inuyasha?" She questioned him as she drew away and admired her gift on her middle finger. She ran her finger over the crown, heart, and hands, memorizing this piece of jewelry with her soul.

"It symbolizes love, friendship, and loyalty; three things that I can depend on you to have and have learned from you." He felt stupid for the corn syrup that just came out of his mouth, but he knew she liked it and made her happy. Let's face it; he was going to get laid tonight, for knowing what his girl wanted.

"You're perfect!" She fell into him and gave him a powerful, seductive kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: 

If you see any typos or other mistakes give me a review so I can fix them. I always proof read. but seriously... I can only read it three or four times before it blurs together. Other than that, I think it's a pretty well rounded one shot, full of everything I like; smut, a small story line, humor, and a happy ending.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! You can look forward to a one shot with Sesshy and Rin, though it might take a while. You can't rush perfection and that's what my stories are. Perfect lemon one shots (I don't know why we call them lemons; it makes no sense. They're more like tasty, sweet, mouth watering peaches.)


End file.
